This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘BC7.14’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between a commercial variety known as ‘Venedig’ to the inventor which may be the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,928 and registered as ‘Venice Raven’. ‘Venedig’ was the seed parent and the unpatented variety ‘LK49’ was the pollen parent. ‘LK49’ is relatively compact plant with wiry stems, relatively small leaves, relatively small sepalous florets, and inflorescences that are resistant to being damaged by conditions in commercial coolers.
The variety ‘BC7.14’ has compact, attractive inflorescences with relatively small sepalous florets, attractive sepal pigmentation and good commercial characteristics. The variety ‘BC7.14’ has pigmented sepals, and is preferably grown in soil conditions treated with aluminum to produce blue pigmentation. The color of the sepals changes as the plant ages. Below is a table comparing the new variety to similar varieties.
TABLE 1CommericalCurrentlyvarietypatentU.S.‘Venedig’PendingPlant Pat.which mayVarietyNo. 18,593be U.S. PlantNew Variety‘BC6.1’‘TruePat. No. 10,928‘BC7.14’13/135,028Blue’‘Venice Raven’Leaf8 cm × 13.512 cm wide ×Unknown11 cm wide ×sizecm15 cm long15.5 cm long-source U.S.Plant Pat. No.10,928Plant14″ in 6″ pot.15″ in 6″ pot.Unknown12″ in 6″ pot-heightobservedcontrols grownalongside newvariety.StemStrongStems areStrongStrong-strengthstrong butobservedbenefit fromcontrols grownbeing stakedalongside newvarietySepalUpper side ofUpper side ofBoth sidesUpper side ofPigmen-sepals is R.H.S.sepals is R.H.S.of sepalsasepals is R.H.S.tation94 A (violet-86 A (violetare R.H.S.84 A (violetblue group) togroup); Under100 Dgroup). Under86 B (violetside of sepals is(blueside of sepals isgroup); UnderR.H.S. 88 Dgroup).R.H.S. 85 Aside of sepals is(violet group)(violet group)R.H.S. 93 Dobserved(violet group)controls grownto 86 C (violetalongside newgroup).variety.Sepalous50 mm60 mm to 7050 mm to70 mm-Floretmm60 mmobservedSizecontrols grownalongside newvariety
The new cultivar ‘BC7.14’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BC7.14’ remains firmly fixed through three generations.